


behind the scenes

by spiity



Category: The Office - Fandom
Genre: JiM - Freeform, M/M, andy - Freeform, dwight - Freeform, dwight is a dom, ehh, hhh - Freeform, i like Jim as the bottom so, i like nervous dwight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiity/pseuds/spiity
Summary: Jim misses Dwight.





	behind the scenes

**Author's Note:**

> jim comes back with andy, karen moved to Indiana (pawnee Indiana) and the others took jobs at other places. dwight is awkward around the baby boy jim oh yeah also jim confessed his love to dwight instead

jim watched as michael and dwight walked towards him and josh.

he hadn't seen either of them in a long while. he smiled as michael opened his mouth.

oh dear god, jim thought to himself.

"uh, TRAITOR TRAITOR." michael yells hugging jim, "nah man, how've you been hangin, dawg?" michael said thinking he sounded cool.

"i've uh actually been doing well," jim began. they started to walk and michael migrated to talk to josh.

"so, whats your commission up there." dwight said not even in a stated question.

"oh dwight i've missed you so much," jim answered giving him a smile.

"ugh so immature !" dwight half yelled giving jims arm a little hit.

"mhm," jim said smiling down at dwight.

dwight looked up and returned the smile.

"man i've missed these guys." jim said to the camera crew then looks at the camera and smiles.

"how have you been?" jim asked brushing his hand up against dwight's.

"i, uh, got a new big client and-" dwight started but is cut off but jims smile. "what?"

"i meant you personally, mose, your life, your farm." jim said with a toothy grin.

"oh well, mose is fine, i'm fine,the farm is fine though harvesting is exhausting." they chat before arriving at the door to the lobby.

michael pulled jan aside telling her to keep it professional. jim stood next to dwight and slid his hand into dwight's.

the camera zoomed in on dwight's hand closing over jims and squeezing slightly in a comforting way.

josh awkwardly stood beside michael watching jan give her lover a bitchface.

"well," jan said interrupting the silence. "shall we?" she eyed michaels expression and didn't wait for him to answer. she spun to walk into the building.

jim and dwight separated their hands and moved aside so jan michael and josh could walk past them.

———————————

jim walks through the front door to see pam's face light up.

"hi uh im new here and i was-" he was instantly cut off by a smile from pam.

"ohmygod!" she says giddily she scurries around reception and hugs jim.

he accepts her embrace. he wraps his arms around her.

jim glances over to dwight and their eyes meet. jim smiles but dwight turned away before he could see it.

jim pulls away and smiles down at pam.

"i should get settled." he says slowly walking past pam.

he walks over to his desk and plops his case on the table.

"hey," jim says softly to dwight as he sits down.

"hello," dwight forces out, he avoids jims eyes as he scribbles in a folder.

"dwight-"

"hey man," ryan says taking the seat in front of dwight.

"hey, ryan." jim responds giving the shorter man a fist bump.

"how was stamford?" ryan says in a tone that makes it sound like hes just trying to be nice.

"it was uh pretty great actually, we got to play video games as a team building exercise." jim can feel dwight is listening. but all he wants to do is hold him.

"hey!" michael says with a toothy grin. "didnt hear your fat ass come in." michael chuckles hitting jims arm.

"ow," jim says softly glancing at the camera before turning to face michael.

"i kid, i kid. how have you been man," before jim can answer michael continues,"we should get dinner, he looks at ryan and dwight for a second. "we all should!" hope flashes across michaels eyes slapping jim in the face.

"uh sure?" jim says not realising what hes got himself into.

"sorry cant go," ryan says, "i have to drive my sister to the airport."

hes lying.

"i didnt know you had a sister." michael says, "is she hot?" michael snickers. "sorry sorry then itll be just us." he says smiling at jim and dwight.

jim glances at dwight who still wouldnt look at him.

michael notices someone walk through the door so he goes over to make a fool of himself and offend them.

"really? REALLY?" jim says squinting at ryan.

"hey, i thought of it, you didn't," he says getting up and patting jims back, "better luck next time." ryan walks to the kitchen to make coffee.

jim looks at pam who was on the phone then at the cameraman, tyler, who was focusing on angela and kevin who was having a debate.

he looked at dwight who reaches over to grab a folder near jims phone.

jim puts his hand over dwight's, jim met his eyes, "why aren't you talking to me? did i do something?"

dwight doesnt move, he just stares into jims eyes. 

"i just-you make me happy and-" dwight is pulled out of his train of thought when he hears pam clear her throat. he pulls his hand away leaving jims hand over his desk. "when you told me at the uh-" dwight says almost in a whisper, "casino night that you know, did you mean it?" 

jims heart sinks, but all he can do is laugh. "dwight, how could i not mean it? dwight, i was so scared when-" he pulls his hand off dwights desk as he sees phyllis leans back a bit. 

"i have work to do." dwight looks jim in the eyes. his big goof eyes before pulling his work phone to his ear and dialing a number. 

——————————

dwight followed jim holding his hand into his room. 

jim fiddles with the key card in its lock. unlocking the door he pushes it open, walking in hand still in dwight's.

he closed and locked the door behind him. dwight, impatient, spins jim around and leans up to kiss jim. 

jim smiled into dwight's mouth kissing him back. dwight wrapped his arms around jim pushing him down on the bed.

jim pulled away and looked up at dwight. putting his hand on the side of dwight's face rubbing his thumb across dwight's cheek.

all jim did was stare. 

"what?" dwight asked returning jim's gaze.

"just admiring beauty." he answers pulling dwight down into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh this is unedited and i may edit it after i finish this,, ive never posted on this so im posting without review because i don’t know the difference


End file.
